Back to Sectionals
by GleekPJOFreak
Summary: It's the glee clubs' senior year, and they're going back to sectionals! Watch the gleeks meet new students through friendship, gossip, sadness, rumors, hate, and love. Submit a character!
1. Chapter 1

**hello**.** i'm gonna write a glee fic. but this is temporary. currently im usin the library's computer cuz mine still isnt fixed. :( anyway, im usin OCs for this. but only a few! so, um, type away!**

**Just** **put Trouty Mouth somewhere in the review.**

**Be detailed.**

**No Mary Sues.**

**You can be related to a character.**

**Have** **fun!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NAME:<strong>

**NICKNAME:**

**AGE:**

**GENDER:**

**PARENTS:**

**SIBLINGS:**

**HISTORY:**

**PERSONALITY:(not everyones perfect!)**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**HAIR STYLE:**

**EYES:**

**HEIGHT:**

**WEIGHT:**

**GRADE:**

**CLUBS:(glee, football, band, etc.)**

**SCHOOL:(dalton, carmel, mckinley)**

**SEXUALITY:**

**REPUTATION:(nerd, badass, etc.)**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**CRUSH:(can be canon. who knows? i might pair you with them.)**

**RIVAL(S):**

**FRIENDS:**

**CLOTHES:**

**RACE:**

**AUDITION SONG:**

**SONGS YOU WANT TO SING:**

**ANYTHING ELSE:**

* * *

><p><strong>there. that's long. i dont know if like Finchel or stuff like that should stay. you guys decide. have fun. list should be up next week or so.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the list. mostly everybody. but not everyone. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stella Nicole Howard16/Sophomore/McKinley High**

**Hayley Grey/17/Junior/Carmel High**

**Jacob Ian Mallory/14/Freshman/Dalton Academy**

**Jace Elijah Calloway/16/ Sophomore/McKinley High**

**Anastassia Furlan/17/Junior/McKinley High**

**Angelina Valentine/16/Junior/McKinley High**

**Zachary Pride/17/Junior/McKinley High **

**Riley Jameson/16/Junior/McKinley High**

* * *

><p><strong>alright. that's probably it. but i need more vocal adrenalines and warblers. if you're willing to switch PM me. or review if you don't have an account. yeah. happy christmas! or whatever you celebrate. :P oh. i'll be entering my own character. you guys can reject him if you want. bye! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**and here is my character. you can accept him or reject him. it doesn't matter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>NAME: <strong>Skylar Berry_ (i don't like rachel that much but there's not enough love for her and her insane self)_

**NICKNAME:** Sky Boy

**AGE: **19

GENDER**: **Male

**PARENTS: **Hiram and Leroy Berry/Shelby Corcoran

**SIBLINGS: **Rachel Berry

**HISTORY: **Just two years older than his sister, Skylar was sent to live with Shelby. His parents had made the deal that the siblings should never meet. When Skylar turned 13, Shelby told him everything. Skylar kept the last name Berry and tried to find out about Rachel. When he learned that his sister went to McKinley, he automatically went to a rival school. He joined the glee club in hopes of meeting his sister through her favorite hobby.

**PERSONALITY:(not everyones perfect!) **Skylar is the exact opposite of Rachel. He is outgoing and carefree. Has a rebellious attitude and a badass rep. He's very mischeivious and flirtatious. He is very protective and is not afraid of standing up for what he believes in. He is the cliche older brother to some people. Annoying and lazy. Skylar is sarcastic and mean but only to hide that he is afraid of how people will judge him. On the inside he is very sweet and humorous, but on the outside he's cold and secretive. He's a liar and he knows it.

**HAIR COLOR: **raven black, with the tips dyed blue.

**HAIR STYLE: **surfer-ish. bangs in his eyes.

**EYES: **chocolate brown

**HEIGHT: **6'5" (_glad he didn't fall short in the height department)_

**WEIGHT: **185

**GRADE: **12th

**CLUBS:(glee, football, band, etc.) **glee club, football

**SCHOOL:(dalton, carmel, mckinley)** dalton. (_no one knows if they have a football team. so i'm saying they do.)_

**SEXUALITY:** Straight

**REPUTATION:(nerd, badass, etc.)** the careless flirt

**LIKES: **football, sports, flirting, pranking, playing guitar, music, cheerleaders, Harry Potter, the colors blue and green, gum, chocolate, summer time, science

**DISLIKES: **show tunes, Twilight, reading, math, snobs, country music, hockey, snow, the color pink, toffee, grape flavored anything,

**CRUSH:(can be canon. who knows? i might pair you with them.) **Santana Lopez

**RIVAL(S): **Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson,

**FRIENDS: **Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray

**CLOTHES:** the dalton blazer at school. usually baggy cargo shorts (black jeans in the winter), v-necks, dark grey vans, Superman fitted cap,

**RACE:** whatever rachel is.

**AUDITION SONG:** Down by Jay Sean

**SONGS YOU WANT TO SING: **Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz, Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner, American Idiot by Green Day

**ANYTHING ELSE: **no.

* * *

><p><strong> so there you go. :) do you like him? hate him? oh well. i <span>NEED<span> your guys' friends list. if you go to the same school list them as your friend or enemy or whatever. if you don't, well...it won't be good. the final list will be up next week and the story'll start sometime after that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm alive! yeah. i'm sorry for the wait i was banned from the internet, my brother broke my computer, and i was in the hospital for a while... not fun.. anyway, here's the first chapter.. when i write some chapters, i'll try to get a point of view from one student at each different school.. so here's we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley Jameson (McKinley High) <strong>

"Sloppy freak show! Hit the showers you pathetic excuses for cheerleaders."

I practically sprinted to the showers. I was the first one in, and the first one out.  
>I hated Coach Sylvester's new Cheerios schedule. A practice in the morning and one right after school except on Tuesdays.<br>That's the day the glee club practices.  
>Coach was pretty mad that her precious Cheerios couldn't practice all week and went on this crazy rampage and almost destroyed the hallways.<br>Not one Cheerio complained.  
>We were kind of afraid she'd make us go on another Master Cleanse diet.<p>

School wouldn't start for another hour, so I decided to walk around the school.  
>I wasn't watching where I was walking, and I bumped into one if the football players.<br>I looked up to see it was my friend Mike Chang.  
>He looked really funny wearing a raincoat inside a building and on a very sunny day outside.<p>

"Hey, Mike. Like the style you've got going on here," I joked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember, Riley? It's McKinley's favorite day. Free Slushy Day."

I mentally face-palmed. I totally forgot. It started in my freshman year. The guy who serves the slushies decided to take a day off and didn't attend to the slushy machine. The dude made it like a holiday for the popular kids and a nightmare for the glee kids. I remember having to throw a cup of the icy liquid after I became a Cheerio. My first 'victim' was Mike. I apologized to him at the end of the day and then sometime later we became really good friends. It was a weird way to start off a friendship.

"Damn. I forgot. Good luck, Mike."

"Hey, do you know who's getting the Atomic Slushy?"

The Atomic Slushy was the phrase everyone used to say who got the most slushies in one hour. The record is 76.

"I have no clue. They said it was gonna be someone who hasn't be bombed before."

"There's only two people. Kurt and me."

I bit my lip and cringed a little. "You're really gonna need the good luck and raincoat."

"No kidding. Are you gonna join glee club?"

"No way, man. If I wanted to sing and dance and get slushied, I'd go to the Lima Bean on April Fool's day."

"Riley. No one is going to slushy you. You're a Cheerio-"

I cut him off. "So what? Santana Lopez got slushied. So did Quinn Fabray. They were the HBICs of this school."

"I was also gonna say you're a badass."

"Puckerman got slushied too. And he drove off with a goddamn ATM."

"Whatever. Just think about it," Mike said.

The bell rang and I walked to my first class of the day.

Spanish.

_Yay._

**Hayley Grey (Carmel High)**

"Damn! Run, Stevie, run!"

My best friend and I are currently running because we possibly blew up the Chemistry lab.  
>We didn't do it on purpose!<br>Lies.  
>Our teacher told us not to mix these two elements together, and with us being trouble-makers we did it any way.<p>

Stevie's laughing her head off behind me. "Oh, God. That was hilarious. You should've seen your face when the beaker exploded!"

"Are you crazy? We could've, like, died!"

She rolled her eyes. "Drama queen. We wouldn't have. Maybe a severe injury, but not death."

I raised my left eyebrow. "Uh-huh. You need some serious help."

Stevie smirked. "Thanks, hon."

"No problem. C'mon. We're gonna be late for class."

"Since when did you care about classes?" Stevie asked while we were walking.

"Since that new chick, Kelly, came. She's super hot."

"You are such a guy."

"Hey, you love me."

Stevie laughed and waved me off walking to her class.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and strolled off to Algebra.  
>Carmel isn't as bad as most people say.<br>The teachers are pretty gullible, so it's easy to get away with things.  
>Whatever rumor those McKinley High Titans got going on, it isn't true.<br>Except for the one where Jesse St. James sprinted around campus nude on a drunken high.  
>That one's true.<br>At least Carmel accepts the glee club.  
>I haven't joined.<br>Stevie has.  
>She sang Candyman by Christina Aguilera.<br>It. Was. AWESOME.

I sauntered in to Algebra and took my seat.

A nasally, annoying voice hit my ears**. **"Quiet down. Take your seats. We're having a quiz."

"Really? On the first day back," I muttered.

"Yes, really, Ms. Grey. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"Why yes, Mister Squidward Tentacles. I'd-"

"Detention. At 5:00."

"What? I've got soccer practice!"

"Then next time think before you open your mouth," he spat out.

I snapped my mouth shut and glared at his freakishly large forehead.

Kelly turned back and looked at me.

I winked.

She scoffed, flipped her blonde hair, and spun back around.

I smirked. _Oh, this is gonna be fun._

**Jacob Mallory (Dalton Academy)**

As the sun peeked through my windows, I shoved my face into my rather fluffy pillow.  
>Today was my first day at Dalton Academy.<p>

"Jay. Get up. Time for school," my mom called from downstairs.

I groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now, get your new uniform and get in the car."

I rolled out of my bed and took a quick shower.  
>I pulled on my white button-down shirt and Dalton blazer.<br>I fixed my tie and walked down the stairs.

Mom sighed. "You look so, uh,-"

"Dapper?"

She laughed. "Yes. Dapper. Now, get in the car."

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted her and walked to the car.

When we pulled up to the school, my jaw dropped.  
>It was huge!<br>I opened the door and peeked my head out.  
>A short, black haired guy came up to me.<p>

"Hi! You must be the new kid, Jacob, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

The guy smiled. "Awesome. I'm Nick. Lemme show you around."

"Thanks."

I thought the outside was cool.  
>The inside was amazing!<br>Expensive furniture and antiques were at every corner of the school.  
>I wondered how they got all of this.<p>

"Nick?" I asked the smiling guy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have," I started, "a glee club?"

Nick grinned even wider, a feat I didn't think was possible. "Of course! The Warblers!"

"Do you think I could, you know, join?"

"Yeah. The Warblers are always open to new comers. You'll have to audition though."

"Oh. Is it like an audience audition or?"

"No. Just for three people."

"They are?"

"Wes, the main judge. He keeps order at our meetings. Wes is the balanced one. Kinda tight on the rules. He'll be listening to your singing. The next is Jeff. He's the dancer, so you might wanna do a little dance or something, dude. He's not as tight on the rules but follows most of them. Last, but not least, is Blaine. He'll accept you if you have courage and determination. Blaine's the easiest to persuade, then Jeff, then Wes. You look like you could handle them."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes. We have a no bullying policy, so if they think you're terrible, they'll let you down nicely."

"Was that suppossed to be a good luck saying?"

He patted me on the back. "However you wanna take it, buddy. See you around!"

_Oh, boy._

* * *

><p><strong>there you have it! first chapter. if your character was shown, tell me if i did a good job of portraying them! im open to ideas! give me some! review too! <strong>


End file.
